hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Until a calendar system is revealed in Grimgar, events will be labelled Before Arrival '''or '''After Arrival. Before Arrival '''for events that happened before Haruhiro's trainee group arrived in Grimgar and '''After Arrival for events that happened after Haruhiro's trainee group arrived in Grimgar. Before Arrival * Near 100 years ago, Sarai came to Grimgar and was a mage volunteer soldier before joining the Mage's Guild full time. * 25 years ago, Yoruka came to Grimgar and was a mage volunteer soldier before joining the Mage's Guild full time. * For at least 20 years prior to Volume 1, Itsukushima was a volunteer soldier before becoming a Hunter full time, working for the Hunter's Guild. * 15 years prior to Volume 7: Unjo got transported from Grimgar to Darunggar. * At least 10 years prior to Volume 8, Kuro became a volunteer soldier. 'After Arrival' Volume 1 Day 1 * 12 teenagers, 8 boys and 4 girls, wake up in a dark room with no idea how they got there or who they were beyond their names: Adachi, Chibi, Haruhiro, Kikkawa, Manato, Moguzo, Ranta, Renji, Ron, Sassa, Shihoru, and Yume. * The group soon learns that they are in a world called Grimgar and are guided to a town called Alterna. They are given the opportunity to join the Red Moon Volunteer Soldiers Company and earn 10 silver pieces each. *After the group accepts the offer they then split into parties with Ron, Adachi, Chibi, and Sassa going with Renji, Kikkawa going off on his own, Moguzo getting recruited by Kuzuoka, and Haruhiro, Ranta, Yume, Shihoru, and Manato forming a party together with Manato as the leader. Day 2 - 8 * The Volunteer Soldier trainees joined the guilds they picked paying a 8 silver piece entrance fee. * The initial guild training was completed. Haruhiro became a Thief. Yume became a Hunter. Shihoru became a Mage. Ranta became a Dread Knight. Manato became a Priest. * Manato's party then discovered that Moguzo became a Warrior but was abandoned and robbed by Kuzuoka's party. They then invited Moguzo to join them. * The party heads out to the woods and gets attacked by pit rats. Disheartened, the party retires for the day. Day 9 * Team Manato encounters a mud goblin and kills it after a long fight. They earn 1 silver & 30 copper pieces. Day 10 - 12 * Over the course of 3 days Team Manato could not find any monsters and did not earn any money. * Late at night on Day 12, Manato went to Sherry's Tavern to get information. Day 13 * Team Manato headed to Damuro, specifically the Old City, in order to hunt Goblins. * They ended up killing 4 goblins and earning a total of 10 silver and 45 copper pieces. * Ranta earned his first vice. Day 14 * Team Manato only managed to kill 1 goblin and only earned 1 silver piece. Day 15 * Manato bought a small notebook and pencils in order to make a map of the areas the party explored. Day 16 - 25 * On one day Team Manato killed 3 goblins and earned 72 copper pieces each. Day 26 * Noted as the 13th day that Team Manato has been fighting goblins in the Old City of Damuro. * Team Manato learned new skills: Haruhiro learned Backstab, Manato learned Smash, Moguzu learned Wind, Ranta learned Anger, Shihoru learned Shadow Beat, and Yume learned Diagonal Cross. * Team Manato killed 3 goblins and earned at least 7 silver pieces. * Ranta collected 3 vice bringing his total to 11. * The party later found and attacked a goblin wearing plate armor and a hobgoblin. The two enemies were too much for the party and they were forced to flee. * Manato had exhausted his healing magic and was mortally wounded. He died from his wound. Day 27 * Manato was cremated and buried. * Ranta, Haruhiro, and Moguzo go to Sherry's Tavern to get a drink and discuss how is the party going to replace its Priest. * They meet Kikkawa, who had become a Warrior and joined Tokimune's party. By this time Kikkawa had bought his Red Moon Volunteer Corps badge and was no longer a trainee. Kikkawa introduced the party to Merry, a Priest for hire. Day 28 * Merry joins the party now led by Haruhiro. * Team Haruhiro encounters a group of 3 goblins but fails to defeat them. Day 29 - Volume 2 * Orc raid on Alterna. Renji faces Ish Dogran in single combat and kills him. * Ranta tells the party that a new group of transfers came to Grimgar and that the group had more people than theirs did. Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 * Been more than 4 months since Team Haruhiro set foot in The Wonder Hole. Volume 6 Volume 7 * Team Haruhiro has been in Darunggar for 49 days. * By chapter 18, Team Haruhiro has been in Darunggar for 200 days. Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 * Haruhiro confirms that his team had spent more than 200 days in Darunggar and that it had been less than a year since they left Alterna in Volume 4. Category:Grimgar Category:Events